The Silver Sisters
by OpalLynx
Summary: Mira and her twin sibling Anna never knew what they were getting into when they finally convinced their Father to take them on a hiking trip. Soon they learn that Myths are all to real, and that may not be all. Faced with the loss of a family member they find a new family and learn that good things come after the bad things in life. Lunalia
1. Introduction Part One

**Hi everyone! I came up with this idea a few days ago and just had to post it! It's my first ****posted**** fanfic so please don't hate me when I make mistakes with this odd program thing... Any~who! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Percy Jackson, Harry potter, or anything else that you may recognize! All of that belongs to either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Introduction Part One_

* * *

**Mirabelle's Pov**

After years of begging and pleading, my twin sister Annabelle and I had finally convinced our Father, Merrin Noel, to bring us on a hiking trip! Your probably thinking; 'what's so special about a hiking trip?', right? Well its special for three reasons. The first reason is that we have a really over-protective dad (not that that's a necessarily a bad thing...) Second is that we love spending time with him. The third reason, but definitely the biggest reason is that he met our mom while he was hiking on the very mountain we're going to! We never realized why he had been so reluctant to agree... until that awful day.

* * *

A cool breeze swept through the trees, as we trekked up the side of Peak Mountain '_unoriginal name for a mountain right?_'. We had been climbing for around two days now, stopping every night to rest. Anna, (AKA: Annabelle), and I were starting to see why Dad kept insisting that we would get too tired. That was one of his 'excuses' for not taking us, but we didn't care! We loved it. We also loved learning new things about Mom and Dad, and where they met definitely fits into that category. I know it may seem strange to be so excited about something like this, but me and Anna never knew our Mom, and something like this hiking trip adds more pieces to the puzzle of finding out who she is- or was... '_No!_' I scold myself silently. Negative thinking will get me nowhere, I have to keep searching. It's the only way.

I look over to Anna and see her trying to memorize everything she sees, which I guess could be possible with her eidetic memory.

"Mirabelle!" she says, causing me to turn and shoot her a glare for using my full name, which she completely ignores in her excitement.

"Can you believe this scenery? It's just… breathtaking!" she says, after pausing to look around for a moment.

She says it in such an overly delighted voice it makes me laugh, causing her to send me a glare identical to the one I gave her. I shudder at the way her (well, ours as our eyes are identical) deep green eyes make you want to look away. The silver in them spiralled around, making them look even spookier. She starts laughing when she notices my haunted face. Thankfully making her eyes go back to normal. We are constantly told by our Dad that we have the best 'glare' in history, and every time my sister gets mad I'm reminded it is true.

Realizing we fell behind Anna and I jog to catch up to our Dad, still giggling like the eight year old girls we are. He turns around when he hears us giggling and we instantly mask our faces with the adorable, 'innocent' smiles we're oh so good at. Sadly, I chose that moment to look over at Anna, and with her excitement on top of the 'angelic' smile she looked like a two year old on a sugar high. Because of this, I burst out laughing at the same time as my Dad, who I assumed had been holding in his laughter waiting for me to see her face, soon after me Anna breaks down into laughter too. We all ended up on the ground in the middle of the path laughing like we're crazy people.

* * *

When we had finally stopped laughing, we started walking again and about two hours later we decided to stop for the night. Dad pitched the tent while I collapsed onto a nearby log, completely exhausted from the trek. After about a minute I decided to lie back so I could see the stars. I first found Orion, then Pegasus, and finally I saw The Huntress, my overall favourite constellation. Suddenly there was a loud growling noise and I shot up to see a group of three giant black dogs, that were each about the size of a rhino. And they were only about a mile or so down the path we just came from. I look to my Dad in panic, to see him shove Anna's backpack in one of her hands and something that I wasn't able to see in time, in the other. Turning to me, he shoved my backpack into my right hand and something that shone silver into my left. Finishing that odd exchange, he shoved us both in the opposite direction of the dogs shouting '_RUN_' while pulling out a… stick thing from his backpack. Hesitating, we stood there not wanting to leave him, but when he saw that we hadn't left yet he yelled for us to run again while saying not to turn back no matter what we heard. With one last look back, I started dragging Anna up the path behind me as fast as I could go.

We had run for what felt like an hour, when in reality it was only about ten minutes. Following his orders I never turned back- even when I heard him cry out in pain. The terrible noise made Anna jerk to a stop and look back, and with a cry she burst into tears. I could only imagine what she saw, and I didn't want to.

* * *

After around twenty more minutes of running I couldn't hear any more noise other than poor Anna, who was quietly sobbing. Taking a risk I looked back, seeing no sign of anything following us. With this I collapsed to the ground as Anna already had. Holding each other, we sat there in the soft grass, sobbing.

Just as I thought we had truly lost them, I heard rustling in the bushes around us. I jumped to my feet, accidentally dragging Anna with me. I started to slowly back away, forcing her behind me, I was just about ready to fight for my sister until my dying breath. When a girl, no older then fourteen stepped out of the surrounding forest followed by four more young girls, who all looked to be about twelve to fifteen years old themselves. They were all were dressed similarly in silvery sweaters with jeans that were in the colours blue, grey, or black. They all also had on a pair of black combat boots, making them look like a shiny military group. The one that was standing in the middle had a beautiful silver tiara on top of her head, and by her air of authority I could immediately tell she was the leader, but the weird part, they were all carrying silver bows that seemed to vanish when they all saw that there was no trouble. Not to mention they all literally glowed silver in the moonlight. All I could think was,

'What in the world is going on?!'

* * *

**Okay everyone, I hope you like it I'll be posting the second part of the intro if you guys like this half. Please review, and try to only use ****constructive**** criticism! Thank you to anyone who reads this and again I hope you like it! ~Lunaliana**

**P.S. To all of those who celebrate, have a Merry Christmas!**


	2. Introduction Part Two

**Okay So here's Pt. Two of the intro, originally it was going to be one part, but I wanted you guys to see bolth girls Pov's of the day that changed their lives. Thank you, PhoenixFire777 for the review, They did not outrun the hellhounds, a few hunters killed them, as will be explained in this chapter! Any~who! On With The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Percy Jackson, Harry potter, or anything else that you may recognize! All of that belongs to either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Introduction Part Two_

* * *

**Annabelle's Pov**

I slowly and silently edged around my sister, trying to get a better view of the five girls who seemed to just appear out of the forest. The one that was standing in the middle was probably the leader, as the other girls were staying behind her. She had such an air of authority and power that I immediately decided that I wasn't going to get on her bad side. I didn't want her to think of me as weak either so I slowly stepped forward to meet her, even though my brain was screaming at me to run. As I did this the girls seemed to relax slightly, and I could tell just by that movement that they had expected us to run. My sister always comments on how well I can read people; but personally I don't understand what's so hard about it. You just have to watch their body movements.

Anyway, sorry about getting of track there, Mira and I have attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, otherwise known as ADHD. It's one of the many traits we got from our Mom, well at least that's what our dad told us... Dad, I'll never get that picture of him out of my mind, and not because of my eidetic memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was being dragged along the path by Mirabelle, and I really wasn't paying attention. It resulted in me getting a lot of cuts and scrapes, but I didn't feel anything, I didn't see anything. The only thing I could see, or feel for that matter, were the red eyes of those giant black dogs. Those eyes made me feel like I would never see light again, (and I thought Mira's stare was frightening. This was like combining Mira's stare with my own, double the evil.) Suddenly I heard my Dad cry out in pain behind me, hearing him snapped me out of the memory of those eyes long enough for me to whirl around. When I did, I wished I didn't. I saw him fly through the air and land in a crumpled heap next to the trunk of a tree, and I knew, I just knew. He was dead. At seeing this I stopped for a second completely shocked, but I was soon being pulled along by Mira, causing me to get over the shock and burst into tears. before that happened though, I saw something that looked a little bit like an silver arrow fly through the air at one of the dogs; hitting it in what I guessed was the heart with perfect aim. At the time I was to shocked to process anything that was happening; so; sobbing, I only just managed to keep up with Mira - the picture of my dad against the tree in a crumpled heap still burning before my eyes._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, causing me to get a few weird looks from some of the girls - but I didn't care.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice wavering a lot more then I would have liked it to, the leader of the five was the first to reply:

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis". The other girls chorused a reply too, but I wasn't listening. I was stuck on what the first girl said, "Artemis?" I asked in barley a whisper, turning the name into a question. At this, the other four girls laughed, but Thalia stuck up a hand silencing them. As soon as they were quiet, she said in a monotone voice: (suggesting she did this a lot)

"Yes: Artemis, as you have heard of the name I'm assuming you know of Greek myth's?" I nodded to shocked to speak. "Well..." she said "they're real."

I stood there to shocked to move. If she had said it any differently I wouldn't have believed it, but the way she said it, I just knew she was telling the truth. I turned around to see Mira looking equally shocked, but just as I was about to turn back to the girls I saw her expression change, and I knew she was about to ask something. I waited patiently and she managed to stutter out her question:

"Wh... why are you here?" she asked quietly, but just loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Well..." Said Thalia awkwardly, "Assuming that was your dad back there..." When she heard this, I saw a look of shock cross on Mira's face, before she completely masked her face of all emotion.

"I'm sorry" she replied a little shakily, "I'm not sure where you come into this." Thalia looked impressed at my sisters resolve.

"Follow us and we'll explain." Not exactly knowing why I trusted her, I followed.

"Sorry," said Thalia "I forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"Oh" I replied quietly, "I'm Annabelle Noel",

"And I'm Mirabelle Noel" Mira put in,

"But," I said "Please call us Anna and Mira" she finished.

"And yes" I said, seeing the question she was about to ask:

"We are twins". Mira finished for me. Thalia looked amused at this exchange, and said "since it looked like you didn't hear before" she paused before continuing, "That's Mya Greene, Elizabeth Callum, but call her Lizabeth if you don't want to lose your hand" she paused again, chuckling slightly at my terrified expression, before continuing:

"That's Eve Smith, and this is my little sis Silvia May" she pointed to everyone in turn, grabbing Silvia at the end. "Call me Sil", she growled at us. I laughed at that and replied:

"Sure Sil" When I used her nickname she smiled- just as I noticed that she was the only non-glowing one. "Hey, how come you're not, well... glowing?" I said, but Thalia answered for her:

"She's not a hunter yet, but she will be in a couple years right sis?" She directed the last part as a question to her sister who nodded shyly. We continued to walk, Mira and I talking to Sil the whole way about being a hunter while we struggled to keep up with the hunters themselves.

* * *

Soon we made it to the camp, and it was amazing considering what Sil said about them moving it all the time. There was a small archery area off to the side, and about elven small tents set up in a Omega U shape, with a larger one at the back that seemed to have a bow and arrow painted on the flap. In the centre of the tents was a fire, where a few girls were sitting talking, but when they saw Thalia they jumped to their feet faster than humanly possible. I guess that's fair though; they are immortal hunters of Artemis. Sil told us that fact about them while we were walking; if you recite Artemis's oath and she accepts it, you become one of them, an immortal hunter.

Thalia seemed to have a silent conversation with the girls that ended in one of them jerking her head towards the big tent. At this signal, Thalia started towards the tent, gesturing for us to follow her, Sil gave a shy wave and walked into one of the tents, while the rest of the girls started chatting with the others around the fire.

Walking into the tent I saw immediately that it was bigger on the inside then the outside; maybe twice the size? Sitting in the middle of the tent was a twelve year old girl with Auburn hair and startling silver eyes. Even though I expected this, thanks to Sil, I was still surprised to see a thousand year old goddess; but who looked only 4 years older than myself. Thalia bowed, Mira and I following her lead, quickly copied. She looked slightly impressed that we didn't react to her being twelve. 'She must be used to getting a reaction', I silently thought to myself.

"Sit down girls, and Thalia why don't you go check on you little sister- keep her out of trouble" she said, finally easing high the tension of the room… I mean tent. Thalia bowed again before leaving, while we sat down before the Goddess.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, girls?" she said, sounding genuinely concerned. I smiled at how nice she was, and Mira started telling her about how our Dad had brought us up here on a hiking trip, and how we never knew our mother. Every now and then I would add something she missed, but to her credit she did well. When she got to the part about our Dad handing us something, it seemed we both suddenly remembered that we still had whatever he had given us. I slowlyopened my hand to reveal a beautiful Silver necklace with an arrow charm hanging from it, looking over I saw that Mira had been given a beaded silver bracelet with the same arrow charm as my own.

"May I see them?" asked Artemis, causing me to jump as I had forgotten she was there. Blushing a little I handed it over, embarrassed I had forgotten I was in the presence of a goddess. Mira quickly handed over her bracelet as well, not blushing, but still looking embarrassed. Artemis carefully studied them, before looking like she had decided something.

"Here," she said, handing them back. "Put them on and then press the points of the arrows". We exchanged confused looks, but did as she said and suddenly we were both holding beautiful silver bow's, with intricate little designs etched into them, and I noticed we also had quivers on our backs full of silver arrows. Looking at each other in surprise we slowly turned back to see Artemis smiling.

"Just as I thought" she said happily, causing me to raise my eyebrow's further,

"How did our father get these?" we asked at the exact same time. Smiling at our synchronized question, she replied:

"My guess is your mother. You said you never met her, right? That she had disappeared after you two were born?" We nodded to shocked to speak.

"Well," she continued, "I think that you two are most likely demigods".

I was about to accuse her of lying, but it all seemed to click in my mind. Why I've always had trouble reading, why we never knew our mother, the fact we both have ADHD. Sil had said those we common signs of demigods. When she had said it though, I hadn't believed her, but hearing it now it all made sense. We were demigods, children of a Greek or roman (there's a difference) god and a mortal. As if to prove my point, suddenly a pair of crossed torches with mist swirling around them, appeared over both our heads. 'We are demigods', I thought to myself, still in shock.

"Hmm..." Artemis mused, shaking me out of my thoughts,

"Daughter's of Hecate".

"Who's Hecate?" Mira whispered to me, but seeing as Artemis was the one to reply, not as quietly as she hoped.

"Hecate is the Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, and the mist" she replied distractedly, as she seemed to still be thinking.

"Sorry to ask this girls" she said, "but if I'm putting this together right. The dead mortal my hunters found was indeed your father?" we nodded and I saw Mira wipe a tear from her face, out of the corner of my eye. "I would like to offer for you girls to join my hunt, but seeing as you girls are still a little young, I'll give you the same offer I gave young Silvia." she said slowly, "If you girls take the oath, I will make you part of the hunt, but you will not yet be immortal. You will only become Immortal and stop ageing on the day you turn twelve. As all the girls have, you must turn your back on the company of men. How does that sound?" she finished. I quickly stifled my laugh on the way she said 'men', and I turned to look at Mira, still a little shocked about the offer. I nodded to my sister and when she slowly nodded back we turned and replied, "Yes please Lady Artemis." Smiling, she said:

"Repeat after me then, I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt".

After repeating the oath, a silvery glow enveloped me before fading. I looked at Mira confused, and when her glow disappeared to, I turned to Artemis. As if reading my mind, she replied "it will return when you turn twelve".

She then took my left hand in one of hers and Mira's in the other and proceeded to introduce us to the rest of the other thirty-four hunters. After about the seventeenth, I could see Mira losing track, but I remembered every one of them, and all their smiles when they found out we had joined the hunt. Especially Sil, she looked like a rabbit on a sugar high the way she was bouncing around, her blonde hair was flying everywhere and her deep blue eyes seem to be sparkling with electricity. Then she found out that we were going to share a tent with her- let's just say if we hadn't become hunters we would probably have been 'hugged' to death by the massive hug she gave us both.

_ For the next three years Mira and I lived happily with the hunt, unaware of the dangers we would soon face._

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? To ominous at the end there? I hope so! Any~who, if I made any mistakes feel free to point them out as it makes me a better writer, but please be polite as I am new to this. In the next chapter they will be eleven turning twelve, they'll be at camp half-blood, but something will stop them from returning back to the wild with the hunt. At least for a little while. Can anyone guess what? Also I'm wondering, has anyone figured out who Silvia is a daughter of yet?**

**Please review with comment's suggestions and answers to my questions! Hopefully I'll manage to get the next part up faster then this one.**

**~Lunaliana**


	3. Chapter One, Boys Are Annoying

**Hola! This will be the first actual chapter, the girls are now eleven turning twelve. They have been living and growing up with the hunters and can't wait to be full hunters themselves. Having grown up with Artemis, they are not... particularly fond of boys. As I have yet to address this, the story (starting now) is set in twenty-thirty-two. So it's set after both the second titan war, and the second giant war. I've yet to decide if I will include Percy, Annabeth, Nico, etc. And of course this being so long after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, etc. Will not be included. Although I may add decedents. Thalia being immortal is still alive and Neville will still be teaching at Hogwarts. Any~who, I'm not sure about you, but I hate long authors notes (sorry!), On With The Story!**

** Disclaimer: I do not Own Percy Jackson, Harry potter, or anything else that you may recognize! All of that belongs to either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Chapter 1. Boys Are Annoying_

* * *

**Mirabelle's Pov**

I woke with a start, to the sound of a horn from somewhere inside the camp.

"Lady Artemis must be back," I mumbled happily to myself, attempting to untangle myself from the sheets. Finally getting free, I hop down from my bunk to see Sil wrap a pillow around her head, in an attempt at blocking out the noise. Giggling slightly, I went into one of the two changing screens at the back of the tent. Our tent only has three beds in it, unlike the usual four so we have a lot more space. I guess it's because Sil, Anna, and I were still only ten, the youngest in the hunt, that we get our own tent. Not that I'm complaining.

"It's too early" I hear Sil mumble, still under her pillow from the sounds of it. _What time was it anyway?_

"Hey Anna?" I ask her tiredly. I hear a quiet

"Yes Mira?" come from the other changing screen just as I was beginning to think she had already left. Unlike Sil, Anna is a total morning person, and she tends to be out of the tent before we even get up.

"What time is it?" I ask her, slipping on my white T-shirt with 'Huntress' printed on the front in silver calligraphy. A lot of the hunters have these, thanks to Aphrodite.

Artemis told everyone that she had woken up one morning to find a pile of them sitting there with a note. Suspiciously she took the note, which essentially explained that Aphrodite was shopping and found these, and since none of us ever wear the dresses she gets us, she got them. Still, not many girls wanted one. You see the lettering is a little sparkly, and by a little I mean a lot. The other reason was that the writing was total murder on demigod eyes. I would have refused to if it wasn't for Anna grabbing one for me. She only has very mild dyslexia, and she wanted me to have one for some reason. I'll admit it has grown on me, just don't ask me to read the writing.

* * *

Just as I was walking out from the changing screen, I hear Anna answer my earlier (and forgotten) question, "It's four AM" she tells me calmly. I stop in my tracks shocked, wondering how I felt so awake. _Oh gods! Anna must be rubbing off on me._

Grabbing my sweater I sat down on her bed, playing with my silver bracelet, waiting for the two of them to finish changing. My ADHD getting the best of me, I decide to braid my hair. After I'm finished I stop to admire the silver highlight's me and Anna put in our black hair last year. Artemis doesn't mind us changing hair colours and things, but she's completely against tattoos. Although she ignores the SPQR ones people like Sil have, it's not like they decided to get them.

Just as I was about to resort to pacing, (_stupid _ADHD), Sil walks out from behind the changing screen, her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun and her electric blue eyes half closed. She's wearing silvery camouflage pants, a pair of her sisters black combat boots, with her blue and purple tie-dye T-shirt, she looks like she grabbed the first things she saw. Which I'm pretty sure she did. She slowly walks over and collapses on her bed muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Four am? This better be important!"

I try not to laugh at her comment, as well as trying not to make my own. I ask:

"Where's your Barrette?" Slowly she brings it out of her pocket, transforming it into an imperial gold Roman gladius and back. Replying tiredly "Couldn't get it to stay in my hair." Laughing, I ask her if she wants help with it and she nods her hair falling out of the messy bun, laughing, she always seems to have trouble with her hair. I help her.

A few minutes later we're all walking to the middle of camp, where most of the hunters were already gathered. Looking, I see Lady Artemis Standing in front of everyone, waiting patiently for the last of the stragglers to get here. I stood patiently myself, wondering what we were going to hunt down this time. I really hoped it was something easy after the Chimera we just killed.

* * *

Finally everyone was arranged. Lady Artemis cleared her throat, not that she needed to, everyone's attention was already on her. She then announced:

"We have been called to camp half-blood, the reason is unknown but we will not ignore." Thalia spoke up, sounding happy, but confused:

"Milady?"

"Yes, my Lieutenant?" replied Artemis,

"We have never been called to camp half-blood before, if you don't mind me asking, who asked us to come?" she asked it politely, but I could sense just a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm sorry my Lieutenant, but I cannot answer that. Now! Everyone lets start packing up camp, I will call my little brother to come get us as soon as the sun comes up!" Shaking off the fact that she didn't answer Thalia, I quickly pack everything up, with the help of Anna and Sil. We were done in no time, and it now looked like no one had ever been here in the first place.

Looking around for Sil, and Anna, I see them sitting on a log chatting. I jog over and sit down happy to finally be able to talk to someone about this weird request.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly as I sit down on the log, I'm excited to go to camp because I have a few siblings there, and I can see Anna is too. "Salve Mira" she replies, much to my annoyance, "can you speak English please?" She knows I hate it when she speaks Latin because both her and Anna can speak in it but I can't. Laughing, she agrees. when I ask her what she's laughing at she replies

"The look on your face" To that I stick my tongue out at her, before asking

"What do you think this 'request' is about?" Sil just shrugs while Anna answers:

"Maybe something has happened?"

* * *

A few minutes later, (which felt like hours to my ADHD brain.) We're climbing on the big yellow bus that is Apollo's chariot. _Not that he ever has it in chariot mode_. The hunters, as always, move to the back of the bus. As far away from the sun god as possible. I look over to see Sil comforting Thalia. We all know she has a fear of heights, we just don't show it for her sake. I mean daughter of Zeus afraid of heights? That must be hard.

After a terrifying flight (_what? Thalia's not the only one afraid of heights!)_ We crash land, as we do every time, in the lake beside camp. Some of the demigods look confused to see us, some look exited, and the Naiads look plain annoyed. I'm assuming they were not aware of us coming. As soon as I'm dry, (thank Sil for using her 'daughter of Zeus powers' to help), I run over and hug Zara, Alice, and Keith. My siblings, Keith being the only boy I'll touch. They must have seen the bus crash in the lake as they were all waiting here when I got out. I look down and see a new face, one that looks distinctly familiar. After Anna's done hugging them, I turn to Keith.

"Who's this?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"This would be Naomi, your half-sister" he replies mysteriously (Indicating that he hasn't changed).

"Hello Naomi, I'm Mirabelle and-" I stop as I'm interrupted by Anna:

"I'm Annabelle, but please-" Me interrupting her now, I continue:

"Call us Mira, and Anna" laughing a little, Naomi nods.

"How old are you?" I ask curiously, she looks a little young to be here. She puts up seven fingers, and I see Alice nod telling me that it's true. Wondering what could have happened. I quickly wave as I'm pulled away by Anna to re-join the hunters, where Lady Artemis is announcing:

"You may wander the camp, but remember, no boys! And please be careful. I don't want a repeat of last time" at this we all wince remembering.

"Yes, Milady!" we all chorus before everyone slowly disperses. Wanting to get my heavy backpack off ASAP, I tell Sil and Anna and they agree with me. So we set of to the Artemis cabin, ignoring the annoying boys who are offering to carry our bags for us.

"Boys," we say in unison, rolling our eyes.

* * *

**Okay, just so you know I mean no offence to boys. The three of them grew up in the hunt and that's the only reason they totally hate boys. I repeat, not me - them!**

**Mira ~ Hey! You created us! Stop pinning it on the characters!**

**Anna ~ I agree, in all technicality we have no free will an-**

**Luna ~ Anywho! Please review! I love to hear what you guys think, sorry this chapter is so short, hopefully I'll be able to get a new one out soon!**

**Sil ~ REVEIW! 'glares at readers'**

**Luna ~ uh, yes that's enough Sil! Sorry!**

**~Lunaliana**


End file.
